Dirty Stories from Devil's Nest
by Encore19
Summary: Greed loves his chimera servents and they love to please their master, but then he sets his sights on the dark and handsome Colonel Mustang. Lets face it, it wouldn't be a Fullmetal yaoi without him. Based on the Brotherhood (Original Manga) version. See what happens when the homunculus attempts to woo him.
1. Comfort

Black leather shoes lightly splashed across the puddles of the underground sewers of Devil's Nest. Greed slouched along towards the secret passageway that would lead him to his lair, and to the loving arms of his faithful chimera servants. He had been away for several days trying to find a lead on father's plan. It turned out the lead he was chasing was just another decoy set up to distract him.

What a waste of time, Greed was exhausted and appalled as to how much energy he had used chasing and fighting just to discover it was a false trail. All he wanted to do was return to his lair, where his servants would tend to him and soothe his aches. He missed their devotion to him. It had been several days since he had been in an orgy with his minions.

He remembered how Martel's snake-like body had twisted around him while they were together. He remembered Roa's muscles flexing as he used his ox strength to pin tiny Bido to the floor, he then entered him with his tail in his mouth, biting. The pleasure caused from the additional pain expressed shockingly on Bido's face. Dolcetto, like the animal he was crossed with liked it doggy style, and Greed remembered how he had howled and whined when he had entered him...

Just imagining that time was enough to get Greed's tight leather pants that much tighter around the middle. His servants were ordered not to engage in sexual acts with each other unless he was present, so he knew they would be just us strained as he was. Eventually Greed noticed the familiar slight depression in the brick wall. He stopped and lifted his right arm, the black carbon layer formed over his skin and then he dug inside the wall.

Finding the edge, he used his monstrous strength to remove the hidden door, he used his one arm to lower the massive slab of stone and left it leaning against wall. Greed stepped through the hole in the wall and groaned. He rubbed his stiff neck with his arm. Too tired to even put the door back in place he just walked over to his own throne in the middle of the room.

It was not as extravagant as father's but it was the best Greed had in this gloomy hideout. Bido had been cleaning, diligently working hard even when his master had been gone for several days. His love for his boss was only surpassed by his eagerness to serve.

"Master Greed!" He said aloud. Both excitement and shock mingled in his response. Excitement that his boss had returned but also shock at how pained he looked.

Greed collapsed into his chair and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Bido was starting to get really worried now.

"Bido, get me... a drink." Greed ordered without looking over. Bido had been in the middle of cleaning but he abandoned his scrubbing immediately to fetch a drink for his master.

Darting out of the room and over to Greed's drink cabinet he poured from one of his already opened bottles of brandy into a glass he fetched from the cupboard. It was his master's favourite. Bido's gecko-like movements allowed him to race back without spilling a drop. He went to Greed's side and offered him the glass.

"Master."

Greed's eyes opened and he looked at Bido's innocent gaze, filled with concern. He reached for the drink and sculled it all down. His homunculus body more immune to its burning affects then any human would be. He then threw the glass at the floor by his feet and it shattered, glass shards raced across the floor.

Bido shrieked and leapt away, wondering what had angered his master so. Greed jumped up with new strength and turned his fierce eyes at the cowering chimera. Bido knew that master Greed was far more powerful then he was, being a homunculus. He kept thinking to himself, _had I done something wrong?_

Then he realised what was really happening as he registered the look on Greed's face. He had been compelled to leap up, but not by anger or by the strength of the drink he had just swallowed, but by burning passion for his loyal servant. Bido stared up at the handsome face of the tall man that towered over him. The lust in his eyes awakened a dormant desire he had for his master to be in him, completing him.

A desire he had not been able to quench since the day his master had last departed.

"Master?"

Was all he could say before he was pulled forward by his clothes and lifted into a vicious kiss. Greed's strong tongue invaded his mouth and Bido yielded to him, kissing back. The battle lasted a few more seconds before Bido was spun around and bent over the armrest of the stone chair. He yelped as he was slammed down against the rock, powerless to the overwhelming strength his master, the homunculus, possessed.

Greed growled deeply in his chest as he stared appreciatively at the weak man, bent over and vulnerable in front of him. Greed tore apart Bido's cloak and grabbed his tail. He pulled tightly and squeezed. Bido yelped again in pain but then Greed's other hand gently caressed his back and slid down towards his bottom.

Bido's moan came out without his permission as he anticipated his strong but also loving master enter him while he was bent over and helpless. Greed felt his heart hammering as he reached down to his tight leather pants. His throbbing member was pulsating in a too-long-restrained urge to fill his faithful servant. He rubbed himself, getting harder until he pulled his pants down just enough so that his dick stood out, at attention.

As Greed got ready and aimed his long shaft he could feel Bido tense under the hand that pressed him over the armrest. He already knew what was coming, but although Greed could be kind he was not going to restrain his powerful urges. In one movement Greed slammed into Bido and entered him all the way to his base. The poor man screamed and his eyes watered.

Through the pain Bido could feel that same dark pleasure inside of himself as he was used by his master once again. Greed gripped his servant by the shoulders and started hammering into him, his moans escaping from his lips as his youthful and masculine hips eagerly fucked Bido's ass repeatedly. Bido screamed and panted and begged for more.

Greed easily lifted his slave off the side of the chair and bent him over onto the floor. Greed's leather boot stepped on the side of Bido's face and pressed it onto the floor. His ass was sticking up indignantly and Greed kept hammering into him. Small pieces of glass cut into his face as Greed's foot pushed him down, however the pain was nothing compared to the burning hot pleasure that flared fiercely inside of him as he was used by his master yet again.

The feeling of leather against his body from Greed's shoe and pants as he screwed him was so addictive. Bido couldn't take it any more as the pleasure became overwhelming. He screamed and came onto the floor. So much of it spilled and some even ended up splashing onto his face. His agony was only intensified by his helpless situation and the relentless penetrating of his master's long boner that never slowed to allow him to recover from his powerful climax.

Greed continued to fuck his beloved servant, but he couldn't bear Bido's submissiveness any longer. The obvious need he had for his master and the knowledge that he was being completely dominated and accepted it anyway was such a turn on for Greed. With much effort Greed hauled himself out of Bido, he then easily flipped him over with his leg so that he was facing upwards and then gave him what he knew his servant wanted. Roaring, Greed emptied himself in one long blast as he shot his load all over the face of the helpless man below him.

He then fell to his knees, even more exhausted then he had been before, and fell beside his servant who laid curled up on the cold stone floor.


	2. Agony

Mustang was seated in his office with his face pressed against his desk. It wasn't until the door opened and Riza walked in did he suddenly sit up. His eyes betrayed him however and she looked at him and sighed.

"Pulling all nighters again?" She asked him. Roy was about to come up with something witty as a response but then one of the sticky notes from his desk slid off his forehead.

Maybe not just his expression had made it obvious. Roy wiped his face with his hand but the creases above his eyebrows remained. He had been under a lot of pressure lately.

"I've been searching and searching, but I can't find anything about the homunculi. They're smart Riza, they don't leave any trail behind them."

Riza sighed and approached him while Roy tried organising what was in front of him.

"Hughes died two weeks ago," she said, although he was well aware. "We are all searching for any leads, but you can't let yourself die too trying so hard to find them." Her brown eyes were filled with concern but Mustang wasn't looking at her. He did stop.

"Just before he died, Maes said he had something important to tell me. It had something to do with the homunculi, I just know it." Riza sighed.

"When was the last time you were home?" Roy didn't immediately answer. "You need to have time away from work in order to clear your head." Riza insisted. "It might even help you to find the homunculus that killed Hughes."

Roy really didn't think that it would, but he conceded.

"Very well lieutenant Hawkeye. I leave you in charge of this. Make sure no one slacks off."

Riza smiled. "Yes, sir." Mustang stood. He hesitated over the files on his desk.

"Maybe-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"What if-"

"Sir!" Riza said sternly. "I didn't want to have to say this but you smell. Bad. You need to go home, relax for a while and bathe yourself! I've talked to the superiors and they all agree with me when I say you deserve some time off." Mustang stared but then looked down.

"Very well." He walked past Riza and turned to leave.

"Goodbye sir," he heard Riza call after him.

…...

Mustang walked into his house and closed the door behind him. It was silent. Since Hughes' death he had rarely been home for more than a few minutes. He ate and slept at work, and when he wasn't there he was with Gracia, Hughes' wife. Roy showered and tried to let the hot water calm himself down. It didn't.

There was one other reason that he didn't want to be home, other than the fact he wanted to catch the homunculus responsible for killing his friend. It was because he didn't want to have to think. Roy exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste. He walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. He opened the top drawer of his bedside table and rummaged through until he found what he was looking for.

It was a photo of himself with his arm around Hughes. A single tear slid down his cheek. Riza knew that sending Roy home would force him to confront what he had been trying to not think about by burying himself in work. She thought it would be best for him to accept the death of his best friend this way so that he could move on.

She didn't understand the depth of his pain; because Maes Hughes had been more than just Roy's best friend. All the times he was with Gracia he couldn't bring himself to tell her that her husband had been cheating on her with another man, his best friend no less. Mustang put a hand over his face and a sob broke out. It had been only one month ago when they had said they loved each other.

They had been seeing each other and Roy had been unable to keep it a secret any longer. He said he loved and needed Hughes. Maes had left, saying he needed to be with his family. Roy had been overjoyed when he had been called by Maes later, and he had said that he wanted to see him. They met at the park, and Hughes had said that he couldn't bare being away from him either and that he loved Roy also, but that he didn't want to leave his family.

Roy had known that Hughes loved him, but he also loved his wife and daughter. He had no idea if Hughes was going to leave them for him, and now he would never know. Mustang put away the photo, he couldn't bare looking at him any longer. It felt like his heart was tearing. He put the picture back and closed the drawer then curled up into a ball and cried the entire night.

…...

Greed remained lying on the floor with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face. He stared up at the ceiling and beside him Bido was facing away. He had basically licked himself dry but his clothes were still stained and ruined. Greed would have been perfectly comfortable lying there in the afterglow for a few more minutes with Bido but then he heard someone enter.

It was Dolcetto. He had seen the door left open and had ran inside.

"Master Greed." he said with realisation when he saw him on the ground. He spotted Bido beside him and Greed was sure that Dolcetto's sensitive nose would be able to smell that in the air. Sex. Greed youthfully sprang up off the floor from his back in one movement and then he turned and offered his hand to Bido.

Bido had been lying there in shock and awe as to what he had felt before. What his master had allowed him to feel. He had had sex with his master before but usually all of the other chimera were present. That time had been so personal...

"You shouldn't lie there in the glass like that." He said kindly, and Bido reached and took his hand. Greed hauled him up and brushed some of the pieces of glass off him. Even without his carbon shield he was still without a scratch from lying in the glass.

Bido had a few cuts on his face since it was exposed. Greed lovingly licked his thumb and wiped the blood on his servant's face.

"Dolcetto, I'm glad you're here. When the other chimera arrive I need to talk to all of you about how my mission went and my new plan. First, I'll reattach the door."


	3. Favourite

When all of the chimera were gathered Greed started pacing circles in front of them.

"I should tell you all what I've been up to recently." His four chimera servants stared at him quietly as he walked.

"We missed you master." Roa said quietly.

"Yes, you were gone for days." Martel added.

Greed stopped and nodded.

"I know, I missed you four as well. It turned out that the trail I had been on was just a trap instigated by Father. In the end I just ended up fighting Envy. That had been interesting, I hadn't fought my brother in decades. I'd actually forgotten how strong he was."

The chimera's eyes widened. They knew how strong their master, the homunculus, was. They could only imagine the intensity of a battle between two super strong, philosopher stone powered immortals. "In the end I had to escape. The main point being that we must start from scratch-"

"Why?" Martel interrupted suddenly and then looked down, ashamed. She knew Greed hated it when his servants interrupted him. He looked down his straight nose to her.

"Be that rashness that moves your tongue, Martel?"

"It is concern, master!"

"Yes, master!" Roa added. A low whine could be heard from Dolcetto in agreement. "We all fear for your safety. Father is too strong, you shouldn't endanger yourself." The ox-man looked down sadly. Greed realised his servants were only concerned about his well-being so his expression softened.

"My servants," he told them lovingly, "Father is planning something big. What it is I do not know, but I do know it concerns Amestris. If he tries to create another philosopher stone all of our lives could be in jeopardy. I don't want to run away any more, this is our home now.

"Father is aware by now that I am trying to stop him, so he will be looking for me as well. It won't be too long before he finds this place. For that reason I want to begin searching for more clues in Central. If he is planning anything in Amestris you can bet he would be trying to infiltrate Central."

The chimeras looked amongst each other.

"Will we all be going?" Dolcetto asked. Greed grabbed his chin as he thought.

"This will be a stealth mission. So, I only need two of you. Unfortunately, Roa, because of your size you would stand out too much in crowded Central. You will remain behind to watch the base with Dolcetto."

Dolcetto's head snapped up.

"But Master! My nose can be of use to you-"

"Quiet, Dolcetto." Greed interrupted. "I know you will miss being by my side, as loyal as you are. However its because of what I said before, that Father may find this place, that you must stay behind.

"With your keen sense of smell you will be able to tell when they approach. If you do sense other homunculi you are to run immediately! Do not try to fight them. Is that understood?"

Dolcetto hung his head. "Yes, master." He said defeated.

"Roa?"

"Yes, master."

Greed started lovingly scratching Dolcetto's hair and he could see the goofy dog-like smile spreading across his face.

"We can't waste time. I still need to rest so we will be leaving first thing in the morning. Martel and Bido, the two of you must pack your things because tomorrow we will be leaving for Central!"

So the chimeras went to work for their master. While Martel and Bido packed their things for Central, Dolcetto and Roa prepared dinner for Greed. Bido was packing his clothing and humming to himself, which is something he rarely did. For some reason, he couldn't get his master off his mind.

As a slave, it was his job to tend to his master's wishes and make sure he was comfortable. It was not those kind of thoughts though. When Bido thought of his master different images came to his mind; his master smiling, his master's face, his master's muscles under that leather, his master's face in the midst of orgasm.

He banished these foolish thoughts, however. Bido was his master's servant. Not his lover. He was there to serve his master's wishes, and if that involved sexual wishes then so be it. He was one of four other servants that catered to his master's will. There was no way that what he felt could be a possibility.

Bido let out a deep sigh and then turned to get more clothing from his drawers. He gasped when he saw his master leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his perfect face. How long had he been there?

"Master... I-ah...is there anything I can do for you?"

Greed walked up to him and Bido recognised that same look in his eyes. Lust. Bido gulped as his strong homunculus master approached him. Pulling him close, he wiped Bido's cheek with his thumb. Then, lowering his head he gently brushed his lips across the wide-eyed chimera's.

Bido couldn't help himself. He pushed up into his master and the kiss. His eyes were closed but he could feel those lips raise themselves into another one of his perfect smiles. Bido's blush felt like his face was on fire, but he didn't mind.

Greed pulled away and Bido couldn't help the childish pout that formed on his face. Greed noticed and laughed. A deep, haughty and masculine laugh in his chest. He looked deep into his servant's small beady eyes.

"You were always my favourite, Bido."

Bido's mouth became agape at his master's words and then Greed turned and left him. Bido stood there in awe for a while, but then collapsed onto his bed. His master did feel something for him! A warm fluttery feeling filled Bido's chest. He laid there for a while longer but then Martel walked in.

"Are you done napping?" She snapped to him. "We have to pack Master Greed's clothes now." She turned and left without waiting for an answer. Bido frowned. Martel was usually nice to the other chimeras. He paled. She had heard what Greed said to him.

Bido stood up and worriedly followed her to Greed's room feeling a little ashamed but in the back of his mind, where he was barely aware of it, he relished in her jealousy. He knew it was Greed's will to have four servants, and he didn't want to get in the way of his decision. Inside, however, he had the growing feeling that he wanted to be his master's only servant and lover.


	4. Inconspicuous

Central Station was crowded with different kinds of people. Farmers from the south and shamans from the west were mixed in with the upper class citizens of Central as they hustled about their daily lives. Bido noticed that Greed, Martel and himself could easily hide amidst the crowd under their travel robes without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Martel hadn't said one word to him, let alone looked at him during the entire train ride. The two of them followed Greed as he led them away from the station. They exited through the barriers and then soon the trains, with their billowing smoke, were out of view.

Greed led the chimeras across several busy streets as they exited the station building. The city was quite wondrous for Bido to behold. Being a chimera, a freak, all of his life he had remained hidden. Living his life in the dark, until master Greed had found him.

Now he was surrounded by crowds of people, and although a few passing citizens would allow their curious eyes to stray, they didn't attract nearly as much attention as Bido had feared. They reached a three story building signed the 'Silverman Hotel' and Greed opened the door, the two chimera followed.

Inside the building there was red carpet, lush curtains and comfortable pillows on comfortable looking chairs. The chimeras stared with wonder but Greed approached the counter unfazed. Bido noticed his master smile to the lady while he talked and he wondered to himself if Greed knew how alluring his own voice was.

Did he know what his handsome face did to other people when he charmed them? Even though he was the least human of the three of them, he looked the most normal so wearing a cloak like Bido and Martel was unnecessary.

Even the young men who sat on the expensive chairs turned to gaze at him curiously, seemingly dazzled. The woman handed Greed a set of keys and he thanked her and left, indicating to the chimeras to follow with his hand. Bido and Martel heaved the luggage up the stairs, also carpeted identical red.

When they made it up the first level Greed strolled to the third door, marked with a golden '3'. He unlocked the door and led them into a spacious room that looked just as sophisticated as the rest of the building.

"This will be our base of operations." He explained to his two servants. "I chose you two because you are best at information gathering." He reached forward and took one of the bags carried by Martel.

Unzipping it he tunnelled about inside until he found several sheets of paper. Flicking through them he separated the pile into two and handed them back to Martel and Bido. "These papers show the identities of other homunculi I have encountered.

"Starting tomorrow we will each travel across Central and investigate, you will ask around for these people and if you find them you are to report directly back here and await my return. Do not attempt to fight them by yourselves."

"Understood," The two chimeras replied obediently. Bido had no intention engaging an enemy who had power that could rival master Greed's.

"Master Greed," Martel began. "What will you be doing while we're out looking for them?"

"I have found another trail. It's most likely another false lead but even so, there's most likely a homunculus behind it and we're running out of time. If I can capture one of my _siblings_ and convince them to lead me to father I might be able to stop him."

The two chimeras stared at their master with wide fearful eyes. He stared down at his two servants and sighed in understanding.

"You don't need to fear, I don't know who I'll be fighting but if it's someone as strong as Pride I sure won't hang around for long.

"We begin investigating tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Be ready."

…..

Roy Mustang was sure to get the shits from Riza if his subordinate ever found out about this, but he just couldn't take the time off. Whenever he tried to calm down he thought of Hughes again, and that made him want to pursue his killer even more. Falman had been sympathetic.

He had tipped Roy off about a possible lead of a homunculus somewhere in Central. There was a large abandoned warehouse only streets away from the fifth laboratory and the prison. It seemed that some kind of a homunculus rendezvous was going down tomorrow.

Those were the rumours at least; it was the first hard evidence of its kind concerning the homunculi since the death of Roy's friend. It was quite a big information leak, if it were true, but it seemed even the homunculi had friends that knew a thing or two about what they were planning.

However Colonel Mustang had not ruled out the possibility that this was all a huge trap. Even so, he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to confront one of those _things_. It put him one step closer to clarity concerning this homunculus conspiracy, and his revenge.

Ever since the death of his best friend and lover the word 'homunculus' had become a kind of taboo with the Colonel. It rarely came out of his mouth without the accompanying tone of derision. Like he tried to spit out his distaste at the end of the word.

Homunculi are disgusting creatures. They are perversions of humanity, mere copies of people. Mustang would hunt down and kill as many of those monsters as was necessary until he found the one who killed Maes Hughes.

As well as any chance of happiness the Colonel could have ever experienced in his miserable and lonely life. An image of the handsome man flickered across his mind. Square jaw, face only slightly unshaven with rectangular glasses. Behind the spectacles were his mischievous dark eyes and above his face his short black hair.

The time for vengeance was near, and the culprit would soon be consumed in the heat of the Flame Alchemist's rage.


	5. Flurry

"My, my." Lust spoke with that seductive tone of hers. "I was wondering who would be foolish enough to take the bait we left behind. I didn't think it would be you, brother." Greed stepped out of the shadows and confronted his dear sister.

"So this was a trap? I expected as much."

"You knew it was a trap, but you still came anyway? You must be desperate." Raising her hand delicately she hunched her shoulders in a very dramatic pout.

This forced her large breasts even closer together and they threatened to burst completely free from her strapless dress. "Desperate guys are such a turn off." Above her cleavage was the tattoo of Ouroboros, identical to the one on the back of Greed's left hand.

"Where are the others? Gluttony or Envy, don't they usually go with you?"

"What?" She gasped, mocking offense. "I'm not enough for you?" Greed's shrewd eyes scanned the empty warehouse.

It was dark and dirty, there didn't seem to be another homunculus hiding in here somewhere.

"I knew this would be just another ruse, but all I need is to capture you to find out where Father is."

"You didn't fare so well when you tried that against Envy. My Ultimate Spear is far superior to your Ultimate Shield. Even if you could find Father there's no way you could defeat Pride, so what's the point?"

My eyes narrowed.

"What are you getting at, Lust?" She smiled tantalisingly while twirling a strand of her dark curls between her fingers.

"Father is merciful and he loves all of his children. You should come back with us, and stop this childish rebellion." Greed laughed raucously and slapped a hand to his face.

"I am avarice! I desire the same thing as dear old Dad! We could never get along. My poor mindless siblings have no ambition, and no desire to grab the many treasures of this world for yourselves!

"I want it all, Lust. I won't settle for the scraps when he's taken over." _And_, Greed thought to himself, _I'll be able to live freely with my servants by my side… especially Bido_.

"You are blinded, foolish brother." Lust muttered with an irritated groan. "Out of deference to our past I thought I'd give you one last chance. You won't stand in the way of our Father's plan any longer. He has given me permission to kill you."

"Then come, dear sister!" Greed spat wildly, and readied himself to charge forward. Lust raised her arm, nails lengthening. A sudden noise caused both of the homunculi to stop. Footsteps were getting closer from the other end of the room.

Greed was momentarily worried Lust hadn't come alone as he had first thought, but before turning around her face seemed just as confused as his. A man with a stern face was walking over. He was young and startlingly handsome.

His short raven black hair was straight and his dark eyes focussed on the pair of homunculi before him. This man strolled confidently through the room dressed in the blue military uniform of Amestris. A scowl of hate directed at Lust when he stopped several metres away.

"Colonel Mustang?" Lust spoke with surprise. "It seems the soldiers at Central aren't completely clueless if you found the trail we laid out for Greed. Regardless I can't kill a candidate, I'll deal with you after I finish with my _brother_ here."

She turned back to face Greed, but his wide eyes remained on the man behind her. The scowl never left Mustang's face. _Candidate? He was a human, even if he was by chance an Alchemist he stood no chance against homunculi so why did he approach so recklessly?_

"Who is the homunculus that killed Maes Hughes?" Was the resultant snarl. Lust paused again before bursting into laughter. She turned her head back.

"I could kill you in a second, and I might if you don't watch your tone. Filthy human."

There was a snap and Lust screamed as her hair and face caught fire. Greed stared in shock as the vibrant orange flames consumed his sister's head and she fell to her knees sobbing.

"Shut your mouth, you cake faced slut!"

Mustang took another step forward and raised his hand. "Who killed him!? Was it you?" When she continued crying he clicked his fingers and there was an explosion. Greed was knocked off his feet and slammed against the wall by the force of the attack.

Heat and air raced past him and he covered his face as the inferno lit up the room. A storm of flames surged and twirled, its fearsome roars mingled with Lust's screams of agony. He continued to click his fingers and summon more fire with that fearsome alchemy.

Greed slid to the floor onto his bottom and could only look on at the terrifying site. The hungry tongues of flame filled most of the room and there was explosion after explosion of bright colours. Looking through the storm Greed could see the transmutation circle stitched onto the man's glove and his merciless unforgiving face as he continued.

His eyes were wild and like a beast. It reminded Greed of someone desperate for vengeance against whoever had brought him into whatever hell he was going through. Loneliness and loss had fuelled this great rage.

Embers and ash flittered about the air and Mustang's hair billowed in the wind. Lust was on her knees, skin melted away. Even muscles were seared off revealing bones. Red lightning cackled over her, slowly regenerating her ruined body.

Greed could see her Philosopher stone glowing brightly in the middle of her chest. Mustang spoke very slowly, enunciating each word with venom. "Who did it?" Her jaw moved up and down and it took a while for her tongue to reform.

"…_Envy_." She choked. "_It was Envy… please_."

"Was that so hard?" He mocked before raising his arm again. Screams became guttural choking as the swirling fire tempest returned.

Greed saw her silhouette amidst the roaring furnace. Missing arms and a leg, it thinned progressively as the surge intensified. As the fire cleared, Lust's empty blackened eye sockets were gazing at the roof. What was left of her hair came apart into dust.

Her regeneration had stopped and Greed saw the prominent crack in the stone which had previously been buried under her skin. The Philosopher stone's glow receded and became dull before the gem was wisped away in the wind, as nothing more than red dust.

The fire died down completely and the fearsome man turned his face to the lone homunculus. _Even with my Ultimate Shield I'm no match for this man… not if he can use pin-point combustion attacks. He'll burn out my insides and my stone along with them_.

His eyes were bleak and murderous. "You're next." Darting to the side quickly Greed sped away, the carbon shield spreading over his entire body. He heard the snap and was blasted across the room. Mustang had created fire from within one of the nearby concrete pillars.

It had ruptured outwards flinging rubble into the fleeing homunculus. Greed lay there, surrounded by slabs of rock and dust. Footsteps continued to get closer before stopping and even though he was facing the ground Greed could imagine the twisted empty look on his face.

He reached for a chunk the size of a tennis ball. "Goodbye." Rolling onto his back Greed quickly threw the piece of rubble and it hit Mustang straight in the forehead. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground with a _thud_.

Getting back onto his feet the shield retracted and Greed looked down at the now unconscious man with a smirk.

"Still just a human…"


End file.
